


Secret base

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst, Carta, Drabble, F/M, Mucho Angst, Romance, daiharu week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Steven no puede dormir.





	

Steven se despertó bañado en sudor y lágrimas, temblando sin parar y sintiendo la garganta seca. Había vuelto a soñar con May; estaba sonriendo, le estaba sonriendo a él, y entonces se da la vuelta y echa a correr mientras se ríe, sin ni siquiera girarse para decirle adiós. Había pasado ya casi un año desde que se había ido - pero seguía doliendo tanto que podía pasarse días llorando. Todo ocurrió cuando el Equipo Aqua despertó a Kyogre, y por supuesto, ella se ofreció voluntaria para salvar al mundo (aunque solo fuese una niña pequeña y asustada). Cuando iba a entrar a la cueva, sonrió a todos los allí presentes, pero solo Steven se dio cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba y de lo rojos que estaban sus ojos de llorar. Steven le prometió a May que iba a compensárselo una vez hubiese vuelto y ella sonrió de manera sincera. Después gritó «Te quiero May. ¡Te estaré esperando, así que por lo que más quieras, tienes que volver!» Era la primera vez que le confesaba sus sentimientos, pero ella le miró y le sonrió, prometiéndole que iba a hacerlo. Pero nunca regresó.

Eran más o menos las cuatro de la madrugada, pero no volvió a quedarse dormido - no es que no quisiese hacerlo, pero no podía; así que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Steven bajó a la playa, el aire fresco le ayuda a a relajarse y a respirar. Se sentó sin saber bien por qué, pero la arena era agradable y el mar estaba tan sereno que sentía que su mente estaba en blanco. Sonrió amargamente cuando pensó en ella de nuevo, ¿qué diría May si supiese que ella era la razón por la que su mundo continuaba derrumbándose una y otra vez? Mientras pensaba en ella, se levantó, percatándose de unas piedras que había, y cuando llego a ellas se dio cuenta de que estaban escondiendo la entrada a una base secreta. "La curiosidad mató al gato", pensó, "pero al menos murió sabiendo"; y cuando entró, se cayó sobre sus propias rodillas. Era la base secreta de May. En algún punto se puso a llorar, pero no sabía cuando. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara, miró por encima la base secreta. Había peluches y pequeñas y bonitas mesitas, así como posters de Pokémon e incluso una televisión pequeñita; Steven sonrió, May podía ser tan cría cuando quería...  
A medida que se adentraba, empezó a notar todas las fotografías que había allí. May sola, May con Brendan y Wally, May con sus padres, su Torchic jugando... y ahí estaba él mismo. Ahí estaba con May, pero ella no estaba mirando a la cámara, le estaba mirando a él. Tenían bastante fotos juntos, la verdad, pero May nunca saldría mirando la cámara. Llegado un punto, él tampoco se molestó en mirar a la cámara, prefiriendo perderse en los ojos de ella. Todavía la quería tanto que su corazón dolía, deseando que volviese. Fue entonces cuando llegó al final de la base, encontrando una mesa con una Pokéball y una nota. La cogió.

«Querido Steven,  
Me gustaría haber podido pedir perdón, porque si estás leyendo esto, significa que algo ha debido de pasarme (¡créeme que no te habría traído aquí si aún estuviese contigo!). Sí, me arrepiento de muchas cosas en realidad, pero una de ellas seguramente será no confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Te quiero, Steven, te he querido desde que nos conocimos y seguramente te quiera en mi próxima vida. No sé como te sientes, porque en el momento en el que estoy escribiendo esto, todavía no me has dicho nada, pero espero que sientas lo mismo que yo -a no ser que estés leyendo esto; si es así, por favor, POR FAVOR, tienes que encontrar a alguien nuevo, te lo suplico. ¿Sabes? Planeé hacer esta base secreta unos meses antes solo para ti, Steven, porque quería que supieses la verdad. Estoy loca y absolutamente enamorada de ti y lamento tanto no estar ahí de nuevo. Por favor, si las cosas fuesen más fáciles así, siéntete libre de odiarme. Perdón porque esta carta sea tan desordenada, pero estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas para no ponerme a llorar y pensar como Dios manda es un poco difícil.  
Tengo un favor que pedirte. Quiero que cojas la Pokéball que hay sobre la mesa. Dentro hay un Torchic, my primer Pokémon. Cuento contigo.  
Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, Steven, porque te prometo que voy a pasarme mis próximas vidas buscándote. Porque eso es lo que hacen las almas gemelas, se buscan las unas a las otras. Te quiero, Steven Stone, te quiero tanto que te juro que quemaría esta ciudad solo para enseñarte la luz.  
Siempre tuya,  
May.»

Steven consiguió sonreír aunque estaba llorando hasta quedarse seco. Sí, eran almas gemelas, y él iba a buscarla, sin importar cuantas vidas tardarían en volver a estar juntos de nuevo.


End file.
